


Punish & Reward

by ausfil



Category: Westlife
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bathtub Sex, Bathtubs, Bondage, Bondage and Discipline, Bruises, Butt Plugs, Control, Corporal Punishment, Daddy Dom/Little Boy, Daddy Kink, Daddy Nicky, Discipline, Dom Nicky, Dom/sub, Dominance, Established Relationship, Fingerfucking, Gay Sex, Hair-pulling, M/M, Masturbation, Paddling, Pain, Punishment, Rimming, Rope Bondage, Rope Suspension, Rough Sex, Shnicky - Freeform, Smut, Spanking, Sub Shane, Submission, Suspension, inverted suspension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 01:49:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7665610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ausfil/pseuds/ausfil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shane touches himself without Nicky’s permission again and this time, Nicky makes sure that his little boy gets the punishment he deserves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Punish & Reward

After a long day of work, Nicky walked in through the door, a bag of groceries in his hands to make his little boy a treat.

“Ohhhh fuck... god… ah...!”

Nicky narrowed his eyes at the familiar moaning coming from the living room. He could almost already see what was going to happen. He had dealt with this issue too many times. He dropped the groceries on the floor, put his hands in his pockets and paced into the living room with heavy steps.

There was Shane. Lying down on the couch. Eyes closed. Earphones in and turned up loud. Echoing sounds of porn. Fingers pumping in and out of his ass. Erection reaching the sky. Obscene moans passing through his parted lips.

Nicky marched forward and yanked the earphones out of Shane’s ears, making him jump up in surprise and pull out his guilty fingers.

“D-daddy…” Shane’s eyes were uneasy with fear. He knew what the outcome of this would be. “Why… why are you home so early?”

“I don’t think that should be your concern right now, boy.” Nicky put his hands into his pockets again and walked up to Shane, glaring down at him with intimidating eyes.

Shane avoided the fiery gaze in shame. “I’m sorry… Are you going to punish me?”

“What do you think? Strip and wait for me on your knees.” Nicky turned around and went into his room. That was Shane’s cue to undress himself and drop to the cold floor, kneeling down.

When Shane heard Nicky’s footsteps again, he straightened his back and looked up. The blonde had his shirt off. Tight black suit pants and bare feet. Faintly defined abs. Strong arms. A wooden paddle in one hand, a chair being dragged by the other. He set it up in the middle of the living room.

Shane looked at his dom, swallowing hard at the beauty of Nicky’s image and feeling his cock stir a little.

“Don’t look at me.” Nicky growled and Shane shot his head back down. Nicky crouched as he caressed Shane’s cheek and ran his thumb over the bottom lip. “Tell me why you’re being punished.”

“Because I touched myself without your permission.”

“And why should you be punished for that?”

“Because my body belongs to you.”

“Good boy.” Nicky grabbed onto Shane’s arm and yanked him up, dragging him to the chair. “Position.”

Shane bent over the back of the chair. His hands were on the seat and clenching, his ass being the highest of his body.

“Remember that this is a punishment. You’re not allowed to enjoy this. I’ll make sure that you don’t. Understand?” Nicky said as he clapped his hand over Shane’s pale ass. It wasn’t the correct colour. The only correct colours were red and purple.

“Yes, daddy.”

“Good.”

Nicky tightened his grip on the paddle. He didn’t care about warming up the skin first. Like he mentioned, this was a punishment.

“Say a single word through this and I’ll start again from the beginning.”

Before waiting for an answer, Nicky slammed it into the ass cheeks. Shane gasped at the unexpected power but he knew better than to scream out in pain. He had to avoid that at all costs.

_Whack._

_Whack._

_Whack._

Low grunts escaped Shane’s lips with every strike growing in intensity but Nicky let it slide. He was beating him harder than usual. When they passed twenty hits, Nicky heard soft restrained sobs and put a worried hand on the boy’s trembling back to calm him down and to give him a little time to compose himself.

“Shhh. Nearly there, baby.”

Shane sensed the usual warmth of his daddy flow back in that voice and took a deep breath before sucking on his lip to silence his sobs. His grip of the chair tightened.

 _Whack._ Tears were triggered at the sting and heat building up on his ass. “Please… I won’t ever do it again.” Shane’s voice was wet and desperate but Nicky didn’t care. He loved it.

“I told you that I don’t want a single word from you.” Nicky looked at the ass that was glowing in bright red and rubbed it. “You will receive ten more. Count and thank me for each.”

“Yes, daddy.” Shane sniffled, straightening and locking his knees to brace himself. He knew that the final ones would be the most strong and painful.

 _Whack._ “One. Thank you, daddy.”

 _Whack._ “Two… Thank you, daddy.”

 _Whack._ “Fu… Th-three. Thank you, daddy.”

As the blows increased, Shane’s voice got smaller along with added groans that Nicky didn’t appreciate during punishments. “If you don’t want to start from one again, I would advise you to just count.”

“Sorry.” He murmured through his tears.

 _Whack._ Shane flinched and stopped breathing for a good couple of seconds, trying to take in the pain. “Nine… thank you, daddy.”

 _Whack._ Nicky put the most strength in that final hit and saw Shane shake as he silenced himself in screaming out. There was a sharp exhale before Shane whimpered “Ten. Thank you, daddy.”

“Stand up straight.”

Shane stood upright and lowered his head when Nicky walked around to face him directly.

“Will you touch yourself without my permission now?” Nicky reached out a brushed his soft fingers along Shane’s tear-stained cheeks.

“No, daddy… I won’t.”

“How can I trust you? I’ve punished you countless times for this and you still do it.”

Shane had nothing to say. It was true. He pursed his lips and kept his head down in shame.

“One final punishment. You know you deserve it, baby.” Shane nodded. “I hate this as much as you do but you need to be disciplined. Follow me.”

Shane followed Nicky into the playroom — the room that usually meant fun, excitement and heat. But in cases of punishments, it was worse than the spankings and that thought always scared Shane.

“Kneel down over there and face the corner.” Nicky cocked his head to the corner of the room and Shane obeyed straightaway. A blindfold came over his head and onto his eyes when he was in the instructed position. “Hands on your head.” Shane’s arms shot up like a reflex. “Good. Now, stay like that until I decide what to do with you.”

***

Shane was hung upside down, the top of his head just mere inches above the floor. Red ropes were tied from his ankles to the firm hooks on the ceiling. A suspension bar was in between his legs to spread them apart. Blood was already flowing down to his head.

Nicky took the blindfold off and Shane saw another coil of the red rope before Nicky walked around to the back and tied it around Shane’s wrists, attaching them to the suspension bar. Shane was as exposed as he could be. Every single part of his vulnerable body was on full display and Nicky smirked at that as he walked around again to Shane’s front. He crouched down and ran a finger over Shane’s bobbing adam’s apple.

“You okay?” He asked.

“Yes.” Shane quickly puffed out.

Nicky raised his hand and slapped Shane’s chest, making him flinch.

“Yes, what?”

“Yes, daddy.” Shane shut his eyes to adjust to the sting on his chest.

“Good little boy.” Nicky rubbed where he had just slapped and stood up. “Shout out the safeword if you need to. Otherwise, you will take your punishment silently.”

With that order, Nicky was out of the playroom and Shane was sure that all the blood in his body was in his head. He let out little grunts and blinked to push away the slight dizziness somehow. Time seemed to be the slowest it had ever been and all Shane wanted was for Nicky to come back.

***

When Shane heard footsteps approaching the room, he heart leaped in gladness. He felt like he was about to pass out soon.

“How’s my boy?” Nicky was naked when he came back but Shane had other desperate things to take care of first.

“Please… please untie me…” Shane’s voice was hoarse, full of pain — just how Nicky liked it.

“Let’s see if you learnt your lesson first.” Nicky walked slowly on purpose and circled the bound boy. He slid a finger up and down Shane’s butt crack, smirking when a violent shudder shot through the tired upside-down body. “Whose is this?”

“Yours, daddy.” Shane answered, almost mechanically.

“And this?” Nicky reached forward, grabbing Shane’s cock tight.

Shane gasped. “Yours, daddy.” He said again.

“Which you are _not_ allowed to touch without my permission.” Nicky did a swift lick of the tip of Shane’s cock, followed by light slap. “Ready to come down, baby?”

“Yes. Please.”

Nicky gave it another lick before untying all the ropes, bringing his boy down to safety. Sitting down on the floor, Shane finally felt free to breathe. He could feel the blood rushing back to where they were supposed to be. Nicky wiped the sweat off of Shane’s forehead and handed him a glass of water which Shane chugged down.

“Thank you.”

“You’ve been good and I think you’ve learnt your lesson.” Nicky sucked on Shane’s bottom lip and pulled back before Shane could latch on. He loved seeing that disappointed look in the hazel eyes. “Time to give you a treat. I ran a bath for you while you were there.” Nicky pointed at the hooks.

“Only if you’re going to come in with me.”

Nicky smiled at that. “It wouldn’t be a proper bath without both of us in the tub.”

***

Nicky stepped in the warm water first, then Shane in between Nicky’s knees with his back leaning on Nicky’s torso. The blonde wrapped his arms around Shane, rubbing the hairy chest.

“How’s your bottom?”

“It hurts. I think it’s bruised already.” The water felt nice on Shane’s beaten ass and thighs.

“Well, you deserved it, baby.” Nicky didn’t back down. He had no reason to. His boy needed discipline and that’s what he got.

“I did.” Shane admitted. “Sorry… and thank you. I won’t do it again. Really.”

“I believe you.” Nicky kissed the top of Shane’s head.

“Is this the only reward I get, daddy? The bath?”

Nicky smiled into Shane’s hair, catching the erotic hint hidden underneath that innocent tone, and drew circles around Shane’s hard nipple. “What else were you expecting?”

“I don’t know.”

“Tell daddy what you want.” Nicky whispered into Shane’s ear and squeezed his nipple. Shane gasped, arched into the hand when Nicky pressed harder.

“Fuck me.” Shane said in a small voice, like he was trying to grasp the feeling of Nicky’s fingers putting pressure on his nipple first, before he could do anything else.

Nicky removed his hand, not missing that soft whimper of loss, and clutched onto Shane’s hair, pulling it back and glaring into his eyes. “Where are your manners?”

“ _Please_ fuck me, daddy.”

Nicky saw the lustful twinkle in those hazel orbs and pushed Shane off of his torso before he got up on his knees.

“Very well. Bend over then.”

Nicky didn’t miss that adorable excited smile when Shane jumped up. He bent over the bathtub wall, his pelvis lying on the edge, fingers on the bathroom floor, ass up and above the water, legs spread apart.

Seeing Shane’s ass darken in purple bruises that were forming, a little part of Nicky was hesitant. “Are you sure about this? It’s going to hurt.”

“It’s okay.” Shane lifted his hips up higher to tantalise the blonde. “Please?”

That was all Nicky needed; that ass wriggling in his face. He shuffled behind Shane and began to trail slow kisses from Shane’s neck, all the way down the back and to his butt crack. Nicky parted the cheeks, being careful of the purple patches, and stuck out his tongue to lick from the bottom to the top of the crack in one smooth motion. Shane shivered and threw his head back.

“Daddy…” Shane whispered and felt his hole puckering, begging Nicky for more licks.

Nicky smirked at that and landed a kiss on each of his boy’s bruised cheeks, then the crack, before sticking out his tongue again. He dampened the sensitive flesh surrounding the entrance before pushing it inside the puckered hole and widening the gap. When he felt Shane give off a tremor again, he worked his tongue faster and deeper as he slithered his hands down the front of the boy’s thighs and rubbed slow circles on them underneath the lukewarm water.

Shane pushed himself back onto Nicky’s tongue greedily and Nicky let him as he continued to devour the tasty ass. His hand glided up Shane’s inner thighs before he replaced his tongue with two fingers. The smooth transition made Shane’s breath hitch, and again when Nicky’s long fingers brushed against his prostate.

“Harder, please.” Shane twisted his neck to look back at Nicky who smirked at him, speeding up with his hand and fulfilling the boy’s request. As the fingers pumped harder and faster, Shane’s eyes rolled back and he let out moans of rapture, even more when Nicky’s rock-hard erection was purposely dug into his thigh.

“Do you want my cock inside you?”

“Yes, daddy. So bad.”

Nicky leaned forward and slowed down his fingers, growling in Shane’s ear: “I want to hear you beg.”

“Please. I need your cock buried deep in me. Need you to fuck me so hard until I’m crying in pain.”

“Good boy.”

Nicky pulled out his finger to spit on Shane’s hungry entrance. He shuffled forward on his knees, aligned his eager cock and pushed his hips forward, splitting Shane apart. Shane made an odd but sexy sound that was in between a moan and a sob.

Grasping onto both sides of Shane’s hips, Nicky started to move, gradually building strength, speed, deepness. He slithered his hand up Shane’s stiff back and clutched onto the smooth hair, yanking it back and smirking when he heard the boy whimper. Nicky yanked on it with every thrust, striking the deepest that he could each time with his cock, motivated by Shane’s constant painful groans.

Shane knew that he would not be able to walk tomorrow. He could already feel it but, fuck, this was so worth it. Breathing was difficult with his neck forced and stretched backwards by Nicky’s strong hand. He clawed at the bathroom floor, trying to grasp onto it and find a sense of himself somehow, a part of him that was not hypnotised and taken by Nicky. But that was difficult to find — he would let Nicky break his fucking back if it meant that he would get fucked rougher.

“Daddy… more… more… never stop. Please… fuck–“

Nicky let go of Shane’s hair and slid his hand back onto the rigid back, whipping his hand down on it and leaving a satisfying handprint. He landed another when Shane moaned at the pleasurable sting while still fucking the boy as hard as he could.

“Hit me more!”

Nicky didn’t hesitate to fulfil that. He dipped his hand underneath the water to add to the pain and continued to slam his hand down with a technical flick of his wrist. With each additional slap, he saw the pale back light up in red. He leaned down to kiss the heated back and wrapped his hot hands around Shane’s waist.

“Fuck, baby, I’m gonna–“

After a final thrust, Nicky came deep inside Shane’s ass, tightening his grip on the shuddering waist until he finished. When both of them could catch their breath, Nicky withdrew with a juicy plop while Shane remained in his position. Nicky reached for a butt plug on the side of the bathtub and pressed it inside Shane’s stretched-out hole. Shane let out a calm moan.

“I want you to keep my cum in there.”

Shane nodded, a slight grin raising the tip of his lips. “Yes, daddy.”

Nicky tapped the plug, pushing it in a little deeper before standing up and getting out of the tub. He pulled Shane up as well and allowed him to lean on his arm while stepping out. Nicky didn’t let go for a second, knowing that Shane was weak in the knees.

“You’ve been such a good boy today.” Nicky kissed Shane’s forehead and smiled at the kind hazel eyes looking at him.

“Only for you.”

“I love you.” Nicky landed a short tender kiss on Shane’s soft lips and Shane returned it with a cute peck that made Nicky chuckle.

“I love you too, daddy.”


End file.
